Decisions
by XxXx.Only.Human.xXxX
Summary: After a drunk new year's night, the new couple Annabeth and Percy have a big surprise… Annabeth is pregnant. There will be hard decisions to make and consequences to deal with. Will Percy and Annabeth get through this? Percabeth, set after The Last Olympian.


Summary: After a drunk new year's night, the new couple Annabeth and Percy have a big surprise… Annabeth is pregnant. There will be hard decisions to make and consequences to deal with. Will Percy and Annabeth get through this? Percabeth, set after The Last Olympian.

A/N Sorry this chapter so short, they will start to get longer. :D Enjoy the story and happy reading.

Disclaimer – I sadly do not own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Uncle Rick. Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1 –

Annabeth Chase was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, it was nearing to the end of February, the chill of the cold air making Goosebumps appear on her arms. Annabeth pulls her legs up to her chest and stares down at the item in her hand. This item, it isn't anything to be happy about, unless you wanted it, it changes lives, even though you might not want it. It makes people make decisions they are unsure they want. Annabeth Chase, had a pregnancy test in her hand, the pink plus sign standing out on the pale white stick. Why was she so stupid? She should have been smarter, she should have thought it through. She was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom for crying out loud! Well to be exact, the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, warfare, divine intelligence, architecture and crafts.

What was Annabeth going to do? How will see tell Percy? There was so many questions running through Annabeth head and she didn't know how to answer any of them. A tear rolls down Annabeth cheek, she swipes it away sniffing. Annabeth knew that she can't just sit here and cry about this situation, she had to suck it up and get on with it. Annabeth takes a breathe trying to get herself calmed down. She jumps slightly a she hears a bang on the door.

"Annabeth, are you alright? You've been in there a long time." Said Thalia.

Annabeth had forgotten she was out there, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Thalia had come down to visit Annabeth as a surprise, it was the same day Annabeth suspected she was pregnant, and she was afraid and upset and it all blurted out. After some comforting, teasing and threatening to kill Percy. Thalia agreed to help her out, and the first test to find out if she was actually pregnant or not.

"Annabeth?!" Thalia shouted.

Annabeth stands up of the floor shakily, she had gotten lost in her own thoughts again. She walks over and unlocks the door, letting Thalia in and walking to the toilet and sitting down, silence filled the air few minutes, tension filling the air.

"I thought you fell down the toilet or something." Thalia gives her a smile as Annabeth chuckles slightly shaking her head. Thalia always knew how to cheer her up and lighten the mood.

Thalia kneels down in front of Annabeth, picking you the pregnancy stick what was on the floor, looking forgotten but wasn't forgotten. There was silence again for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Annabeth…" Thalia says quietly.

Annabeth shakes her head. "It's no one else fault expect mine and Percy. There no need to be sorry… it just too soon. I'm not ready to be A mum yet, I have so much life to live and and…"

"What are you going to do then?" Thalia asks her.

Annabeth looks down at her stomach, placing her hands on it. There was a growing human being in there, a mini her and Percy, she couldn't kill it no and she might not even be able to give the baby away. It her own flesh and blood, her and Percy flesh and blood.

"I won't kill this children I couldn't do that… It may be the best of things to give it up for adoption, but I'm not sure about that either. I guess, I'll have to tell Percy first before any decision are made and set in stone." Annabeth says sighing her hands dropping from her stomach. "I'll have to tell him sooner rather than later, or I will chicken out of doing. I'd prefer to tell him face to face to, this isn't something I can tell him over the phone."

Thalia nods in agreement. "I know you Annabeth, you will make the right decision, you always will."

Annabeth nods, giving her a small smile, she wish it was true… but this would be a hard decision to make, she has not only o chose what best for her, what best for the baby to. "Yeah, I hope so…"

Thalia leans over and gives her a hug, Annabeth hugs her back. Even if her ad Thalia had many difference, she is still her best friends and will always be there for her, and she will always be there for Thalia to.

"Well, I think you better ring Percy I think we need to take a road trip to New York ey?" Thalia says pulling away

"Yes we do, of too New York we go." Annabeth says in agreement, she was dreading telling her Percy, she was scared of what is reaction will be… I guess she will just have to wait and see.

A/N _This chapter may seem boring, but I just needed to set the mood and start the story of, there will be a flashback of the night Percy and Annabeth spent together later on into the story ;) Also I'm sorry if the characters are a little occ, it my first time writing a Percy Jackson fanfic lol.

R&R Please! :D Thanks


End file.
